Temu
Temu Life Temu was born on Dosiac on 2529 in a small, secluded tribe away from most other tribes in the forests there, who called themselves the Uutanu. Unlike most tribes, his believed in peace over war, and hardly ever fought other tribes over anything other than their defense. Because of this, when the Covenant invaded, the tribe Temu was in tried to stay secluded. They did so for years until 2542, where they contacted the tribe and had them submerge into the Covenant. The ones who denied where killed off, and the females were forced into slavery. Temu was just a young adult when this happened. He was forced to fight many skirmishes against UNSC, and even had been in pillages against regular humans, innocent ones. Young, old, weak, male or female, they didn't care. Temu did. He even had to attack a small group of Unggoy because they couldn't do something their supervisor. He knew it was impossible, and Temu knew, and the Unggoy knew, but he didn't care. This is where he lost his innocence. Battle of New Mombassa Temu was deployed in the Battle of New Mombassa as a Minor Brute. He was part of a Brute Patrol with 6 others and one being a Major. He was forced to kill a child to prove his worthiness as a brute, and this is what made him sick of himself for the rest of his life. During the battle, he was ambushed by a frightened but strong human who killed his squad. He was further behind the rest of them, so he could get away with running. He was then stopped by the human, who said to him if he had any last words. Temu only responded with: "Not all Brutes are one with the Covenant. I'm not." The human then lowered his weapon and tried to reason with Temu. The human was successful and he revealed himself as David. When he was about to leave, he was given a sigil from the tribe Temu was a part of. It was the Symbol of Kindness, a forbidden symbol within the Covenant, but he held on to it for his tribe. He was extracted from the city, lying to a group of Brutes saying he had killed some humans with strong will who killed his whole squad. They thought he was referring to a group of Imps, the word for ODST in the Covenant, and so he promoted him to Chieftain in the Covenant. When the Covenant disbanded later on, he decided to retire to a planet called Skybreach on the once border between the UNSC and Covenant. Their, he made a home for himself and started a mine. After that, Temu went and found his tribal remnant and brought them to his home. In 2553, a human named Marc Fisher decided to travel to his home, and asked if he could stay. Being a merciful individual, he said yes, and he made his own home and work on the mine. More and more people came and other species too. So Temu decided to make a colony for all species there, and in 2554, the colony of Skybreach was created. Skybreach Skybreach was a successful place from 2554-2559, being a rich place for rich men, Unggoy, Kig-yar, Jiralhanae, Sangheili, Yanme'e, and even San'Shyuum. As shown, Temu's ways went into the town's ways, that being an all inclusive and merciful place. Skybreach had everything from farms to mines and had species to hunt, like imported Moa, Doramir, and Colo. They also had their own currency, that being a Heruu, and their economy was strong, with one Heruu being worth 37 cR and their mines backed their money mostly, and so did the farms. Their political structure was like a socialism, but had democratic values, like free speech, protest, religion, and vote, but their was no true declaration of independence or real rule book until 2561. Although free from the Covenant Remnant and the UNSC, they still were at risk of attack or raid from pirates, so an alliance with the UNSC was made for their protection and the UNSC's profit. Their worst fear came true on September 3rd, 2559 when the Remnant attacked. The UNSC sent some soldiers to eliminate the threat, witch they did, but they also lost a soldier, named Sinatra SIV. Their town mourned the loss of a soldier to protect them, but also distinguished that they were independant. In 2566, Temu died of old age, and the new mayor was a human named Scott Mann. He led the colony as Temu would, but made many changes, including near full dependance to the UNSC. Category:Brutes